Pictures In My Shoebox
by Mac-alicious
Summary: Gabriella Montez had an annual tradition. She did the same thing each year, on New Year's Day. But this year was different.
1. An Annual Tradition

A/N: This is my second HSM fic, uh, it's not the sequel to Knights of the Island Counter, but I will be getting that out soon. This isn't a very long chapter, but it's a start. So...Read and review! Thanks. -Mac

Dislaimer: I don't own High School Musical.

**Chapter One**

**An Annual Tradition**

It was that time again. The first day of the new year. A time for resolutions that will never be upheld. A time to look foward and think about what the next year will hold. For Gabriella Montez, to do that she must first look back into her past.

On the top shelve, in the back corner, of her closet there is a worn shoebox. It's hidden behind other boxes and junk. It is almost ready to fall apart from years of being passed through her hands. Inside there are bunches of photographs, separated by years. Many of the photographs have their edges curled, some are slightly faded and others--from more reacent--appear brand new amonst the older photographs. After so many years of shuffling through them such wear and tear is normal.

Every year, Gabriella takes down that box, finds a comfortable seat on her bed, and opens it. She spills out before herself every significant moment of her life, from kindergarten to college. Every moment she has deemed worthy of remembering. She takes her time getting reaquainted with all of her happy, exciting, wonderful moments.

This is her tradition. This is her process. On the first day of every new year, she takes down her little box and remembers. She remembers every important moment that brought her to this point in her life. Before she can look forward and move into the future, she must look back too see just what brought her to this moment, this second. The moments that made her into the person she was that day. Gabriella believed it was the only way she could look into the future with a clearer, more open mind. Knowing her past experiences helps to prepare her for her future experiences.

Then she would put them away--sometimes with new photographs from the past year--and didn't think about them again until the next year. She would put the box in the back corner, on the top shelf, move the other boxes back into place and go on with her day. That was her tradition. That was her process. But today was different.

Most of the photographs were from her years at East High. Her friends, she hadn't seen or spoken to most of them in years. Yet every year she brought out the pictures, looked at their smiling faces and stored them away for the rest of the year. She never took the time to think about how her life would be different if they were still in it. She only thought about how she got to this day. She didn't dwell on how much they _could_ have changed her life, past the time when she didn't have them anymore. But today was different.

Today, as Gabriella began to shuffle through the pictures from her first year at East High she was overwhelmed by a horrible feeling of loss. It was the first time, in a long time that she actually missed them. She tried to push it down, but it wouldn't go away. Then she came across a picture of herself and _him._

And suddenly, she _knew_ today was different.

She hadn't talked to him since about a year or so after graduation. It was one of her many friendships that didn't continue into college. He had been the hardest to let go of, but she had done it and moved on. Today, however, she took one look at his face and was overcome by the strangest need to hear his voice.

Before she could think about what she was doing, she was digging through an old drawer of papers. Just before they lost touch, he had gotten a new phone. He had scribbled his number on a paper and gave it to her. She had never used it. Gabriella was sure she had put that paper in that drawer. Finally, she pulled out the slip of paper crinkled in her fist. She unfolded it and read the numbers softly to herself. His handwriting was still so familiar. His name was scrawled across the top, over the seven numbers. Gabriella ran her fingers over the letters, a smile appearing at the corners of her lips.

Gabriella sat down at her desk, and pulled her phone closer to her. She took a deep breath before picking up the ear piece. She held it to her ear with her shoulder as she slowly pushed each number. Her hand holding the paper shook slightly as she read it. She let it fall to the table as it began to ring.

Gabriella listened intently to each monotonous ring. Clutching the phone to her ear as if to catch even the faintest change in pitch, she began to breathe a little faster at each pause between rigns. She pleaded with the silent nothingness...answer. _Answer._


	2. The Call

A/N: So here's chapter two! It's kind of short, but it's really just a buffer between the stuff in the first and the longer stuff in the third. I'll try and get the third out soon! Any-hoo, R &R! Thanks a bunch! -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical.

**Chapter Two**

**The Call**

Gabriella sat anxiously as she listened to the rings echo in her head. Just as she was ready to give up and hang up, he answered. She was surprised at the chills that went up her spine as she heard his voice for the first time in years.

"Hello?"

"Troy?" Gabriella said, forcing her words out. "Troy Bolton?"

"Yeah, who's this?" Troy replied without much thought on who it could be.

"Please tell me you haven't forgotten me already, it's only been five years." Gabriella joked, with a little more confidence. She hoped he would figure it out--it would hurt a lot more if he didn't remember her as much as she remembered him.

"Gabby?" Troy nearly whispered.

"Yeah." Gabriella smiled, "Surprised?"

"Very, actually. Has it really been five years?" Troy asked. Gabriella could tell by the tone in his voice that he was shocked. She could just see him running his hand through his hair as he voiced his question.

"Yeah. It's been that long." Gabriella nodded even though she knew he couldn't see it. "How are you Troy?"

"Uh, exhausted." Troy said. "I'm actually on my way back home to see my parents for the week and to finish some stuff before I move. I've been driving all morning and I still have like three hours to go."

"Oh, so you're moving back here?" Gabriella responded.

"Yeah, I should be officially moved in, in about a month." Troy answered. "So how are you Gabby?"

"I'm okay. I've been moved back here for about a year now. I've got a nice little place near my old neighborhood. I was just thinking about some things, high school and stuff and it got me wondering 'what is Troy Bolton doing right now?'" Gabriella explained.

"I just stopped to get something to eat when you called. Phone scared the heck out of me, I was used to the silence, and I dropped it. Skid all the way under my car. Took forever to get it out, that's why it took so long for me to answer." Troy replied. "It's good to hear from you Gabby."

"I don't know. I just feel really bad that we all lost touch, you know?" Gabriella said. "You are the only one I had a more recent phone number from."

"Well, I'm glad you called." Troy responded.

"Yeah, me too." Gabriella agreed.

"So, Gabby. I'm really sorry, but I got to go. I have to get back on the road soon if I want to make it into town at a decent hour tonight." Troy stated. "How about we meet for coffee tomorrow morning? Or breakfast, anything. we can talk more then. I'd love to see you."

"That sounds great." Gabriella confirmed. "Really great."

"Wonderful. How about that cafe place next to that restaurant we all used to go to?" Troy suggested.

"Sure. That place is great."

"Okay, so around eight?"

"Perfect."

"Okay, so I'll see you then?" Troy replied.

"Yeah." Gabriella agreed.

"See you, Gabby."

"Bye."

Gabriella replaced the phone and let everything settle. She was actually going to see him the next day. They had been out of touch for _five years_ and with a spur of the moment phone call--she hadn't even expected him to answer--they were back in touch and going out for coffee! She was sure she was crazy for agreeing to such a thing. She had no idea what she was getting herself into.


	3. An Awkward Encounter

A/N: So...I'm finally updating. It's been crazy lately. I have only a few more things left to type and post before I'm caught up, but we'll see how long that takes won't we. So...here's chapter three. As usual the italics are flashbacks. Um, I have chapter four and half of five written. Which is a lot since this story is only going to be six chapters long. Anyway look out for the rest soon. I'm trying to get everything out ASAP, but again we'll see. R&R..because you love me, and I'll love you! lol. Thanks. -Mac

Disclaimer: Don't own High School Musical. But the concert did come to my city like two nights ago! How much does that rock?!

**Chapter Three**

**An Awkward Encounter**

Gabriella work up earlier than she ever had in a long time. Granted she hadn't slep all that much the night before. She wasn't sure if it was eagerness or anxiety that was keeping her up. Either way she was nervous about seeing Troy again. It had been so long.

She spent every moment she had getting ready for the meeting. Gabriella changed her clothes at least six times--each time finding some flaw in a chosen outfit at the last second. She kept getting frustrated, and gave up wondering why she was trying so hard for Troy, just Troy, only to return to primping five minutes later. She finally decided on an outfit in time to get in her car and head for the cafe.

She knew the place well. When they were in high school, they used to go to the restaurant next to it all the time. Taylor loved that restaurant the most. Chad used to rush them all into the cafe after their dinner or lunch, so he could get his favorite drink. He insisted that no other place made it right. She remembered those evenings when they all piled into the cafe, laughing and chattering loud enough to draw the attention of everyone in the building. She remembered how everyone that worked there greeted them with a kind, welcoming smile and remembered each of them by name. They spent most of their free time together there. It was their place.

A smile stretched across Gabriella's face as she thought of her old friend. She could remember the first time they went there all together, vividly. It twisted itself into her mind and replayed before her eyes.

_They had just finished dinner and were walking out of the restaurant. They were all laughing. But not just laughing, Gabriella remembered. They were hysteric. It was something Chad had said--though she couldn't recall what it was. She wasn't sure if it was meant as a joke or not, but that made it all the more hilarious._

_It was probably only the second time they had all gone out together. She remembered that time well. Chad and Taylor were dating and it was working out grandly. Sharpay and Zeke were still the hot item. Kelsi and Jason had connected and recently announced that they were officially dating. Ryan had finally stepped out of his sister's shadow, and Troy and Gabriella were still the closest of friends._

_While Sharpay was the one who suggested going into the cafe, she was the first to complain about how long they spent in it. We had crowded into the building heading for the register to order. Sharpay was first--as always. She demanded that sort of privelage. They all followed buying their own drinks. It was Sharpay's fault that Chad got addicted to _his_ drink, and that they would continue to go into that cafe._

_Gabriella remembered how they had pushed a bunch of tables together and pulled over more chairs, so they could all sit together. It became their weekly ritual. They had dinner at the restaurant where the people would grow to know them well, where they would have their own table that was kept open for only them. Then would then go to the cafe. Laughter ensued and such. Gabriella never enjoyed herself more than she was with her friends--with Troy. She was more herself in those moments than she was any other time. She missed those moments._

Gabriella pulled into the parking lot of the cafe and parked in the first space she could find. Before she got out of the car she paused, taking in a deep breath. The nerves were creeping in on her again. She sighed and stepped out of her car. It was now or never. She saw that whatever was going to happen, was going to happen. She couldn't stop it.

Gabriella entered the cafe after taking as much time as she could walking the short distance from her car to the doors. As she stood in the entranceway, she scanned the room for him--taking in the people seated at each of the tables. Gabriella glanced at the face of her cell phone that she had clutched in her hand. She was a few minutes early, maybe he was running late.

Then she heard it, "Gabriella! Gabby over here."

Gabriella turned toward where the register was and saw Troy coming towards her with a cup in each hand. He came between a couple of people, winding toward her. Gabriella's view of him must have been obscured by a few of the people waiting in line at the register. Gabriella smiled as Troy came to stand right in front of her.

"Troy."

"Gabby." Troy reciprocated.

Gabriella blushed and looked down for a moment. She chided herself for letting him have such an effect on her. "Hi."

"Here." Troy replied, holding out one of the cups to her. "I got your favorite."

"Thank you." Gabriella took the cup form him and took a quick sip as he did the same. It was in fact her favorite. "How did you know?"

"I haven't forgotten anything about you Gabby." Troy responded. "Let's find a table."

"There are a couple empty ones in the back." Gabriella said, pointing toward them

They headed for one of the tables. The two sat together for awhile quietly sipping their drinks. Gabriella felt out of place somehow. It wasn't just the fact that she hadn't seen Troy in five years. There was something else missing. She glanced at the empty chairs beside her. There were a bunch of somethings missing. No, it wasn't that she hadn't seen Troy in five years. It was that she hadn't seen any of her friends in years. It wasn't that seeing Troy again made her feel this way. It was that she was seeing him again, but she wasn't getting to see the rest of them as well.

Finally, Gabriella got tired of the silence and spoke, "What made you want to move back?"

"Honestly?" Troy blew out a breath. "I just missed it. I mean where I was, I'm still technically there but...It was great. It just wasn't home. I love it here. I missed being here."

"Have you seen your parents yet?"

"Not yet." Troy shook his head. "I'm heading over there after this."

"You're not staying with them?" Gabriella asked.

"No. I've got a room at the hotel around the corner. It's closer to where my new place is going to be."

"So you're only here for the week?" Gabriella said, she looked up at Troy as he answered.

"Yep. Then I have to go back and finish packing up all my stuff to get it here, which can take a really long time when you're doing it practically by yourself." Troy nodded. "Plus, my mom says I never stay long enough when I visit. She said anything less than a week would be unacceptable."

Gabriella laughed along with him. "Sounds like your mom."

"So Gabriella, how have you you really been? What's going on with you?" Troy asked, turning the spotlight on Gabriella.

"Well...not much really." Gabriella responded.

"Oh, come on. There has to be something." Troy exclaimed. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"No." Gabriella answered, shaking her head.

"Really?" Troy said after a moment.

"You sound surprised." Gabriella smiled.

"Well...I..." Troy stammered. "I just thought..."

"What about you Troy? You have to have a special someone." Gabriella hoped he told her she was wrong. He hadn't sounded like there was a girlfriend, but she could have been wrong.

"No, there isn't. There's nobody. Just me." Troy repeated himself--trying to make a point. "Alone."

Gabriella laughed lightly at his somewhat flustered behavior. "Alone, huh?"

"I haven't dated anyone since my sophomore year in college. One girl for like two weeks. That's it." Troy answered seriously with more detail.

Gabriella suddenly felt obliged to reveal her own dating history. "I dated two guys."

"At the same time?" Troy smiled.

"No!" Gabriella exclaimed, looking shocked. "One for a week six months ago and one for a month my junior year in college."

"What happened with the guy from six months ago?" Troy asked.

"He turned out to be a reall jerk." Gabriella remained vague in her answer.

"What happened?" Troy repeated, raising his eyebrows.

"He was already in a relationship. His girlfriend of _two years _made an impromptu visit the first weekend we were together. See she lives on the East Coast. She arrived at his house about then minutes into our dinner. She called his cellphone to aske him where he was. Yeah, he freaked out. He ran out of the restaurant so fast." Gabriella explained. "Let's just say, I ended it right then and there."

"I bet he had the nerve to ask you why you were breaking up with him." Troy replied.

"As a matter of fact, he did." Gabriella responded. "But I've got one better. He actually tried to tell me there was no girlfriend. He said it was his sister."

"Obviously not saying he was telling the truth, but how did you know it wasn't?" Troy asked.

"Well, I had known the guy for awhile...a month or so. He had told me once that his sister was thirteen. Two days before he told me his sister was going to some camp for two weeks." Gabriella answered. "She had left the day before."

"He didn't deserve your time then." Troy replied. "If he was dating you both at once and was stupid enough to forget that he had told you his sister was out of town, then you're better off."

"Believe me I know." Gabriella nodded.

"How'd you find out he'd been dating her for two years and where she lived, and everything?"

"One of my friends' brother knew him for a long time and he knew the girlfriend pretty well."

"Ah, the wonders of connections." Troy chuckled.

"I've missed you, Troy." Gabriella said suddenly before she could stop herself.

Troy searched her eyes for a moment, then said. "I've missed you too."

"I've missed everyone really." Gabriella tried to play it down a little.

"I miss them too." Troy agreed.

"Have you seen anyone recently?" Gabriella inquired.

"After Grad I kept up with Chad and Jason, for awhile, and therefore Taylore and Kelsi. I didn't really talk to Zeke or Sharpay or Ryan after we left for college." Troy answered. "Then when Taylor and Chad broke up--"

"They broke up? When did they break up?" Gabriella exclaimed.

"A couple of months into our sophomore year. The distance was really getting to Chad, he couldn't stand being away from her. When we first went away, they talked every day. One weekend every month, Chad would fly out to see her. Taylor would visit every so often. Then suddenly things changed. Chad stopped going to visit, their calls were short and came only once and a while." Troy explained. "It was breaking Chad's heart, so he ended it. I haven't seen or heard from Taylor since."

"Oh, she must have been so upset." Gabriella frowned and they were quiet for a moment.

"What about you?" Troy asked.

"I haven't kept in touch with anyone." Gabriella admitted. "So do you still talk to Chad? And Jason and Kelsi?"

"I see Chad sometimes." Troy nodded. "But that's about it. I haven't seen Jason or Kelsi since their wedding last year."

"They're married?"

"Yeah."

"I feel like I've missed so much." Gabriella sighed, taking the last sip of her drink and placing the empty cup back on the table.

"I have really, really missed _you_ Gabby." Troy said. "I don't want to lose track of you again, especially since we're going to be living in the same city again."

Gabriella nodded in agreement. "I would love to see you again before you leave."

"Yes. That would be great." Troy smiled. He glanced at his watch. "I got to go. I told my mom I would be there in like ten minutes."

"Okay," Gabriella replied, she grabbed a napkin and pulled a pen from her purse, jotting down the digits of her cell phone number. "Here's my number. Give me a call."

"I will." Troy agreed, standing. Gabriella stood as well and Troy walked around to hug her. They linger a little longer than necessary before pulling away. "I'll see you later Gabby."

**A/N2: Okay, here's the deal. This is on the off chance that any of you actually read the profiles. I have gotten thousands of hits on many of my stories, but minimal reviews. I don't want you to feel forced to review, because of course you aren't obligated...but I would _love _to get more feedback. Even if it's only "it sucked" or "good job", I would love to hear from you guys. You keep me writing. So please, please,_PLEASE_ review. Thanks.**

**I'm not going to post the next chapter (which is ready and waiting to go by the way) until I get at least a few more reviews. I've gotten like two hundred hits in the last day and I got 2 reviews. Kick it up a notch and I will reward you. Thanks **

**-Mac**


	4. Dining Together

A/N: And then finally, the fourth comes. Hehe. Anyway enjoy. I don't got anything to say really. Just that this took me forever to type up because I'm so busy all the time. Have fun. R&R. Thanks. -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM. Sadly.

**Chapter Four**

**Dining Together**

Gabriella was in the middle of emptying out her dish washer, as she thought about what she was going to do for dinner. She stacked up a few plates and placed them in their proper cabinet. It was the day after her coffee date with Troy. She hadn't heard from him yet. She contemplated calling him to make dinner plans, as she put away her silverware. But she rethought the idea as she closed the drawer a moment later. She was just about to put away a few glasses when a sharp knock on her door startled her. She nearly dropped the glass she was holding when she jumped practically out of her skin.

Gabriella took a breath and left the glass on the counter. She headed out of her kitchen and toward the front door. She glanced through the peep hole. She smiled when she saw who it was. A surprise, but a good one. She unlocked the door and swung it open. There he was, standing in her doorway.

"Troy Bolton. How did you know where I lived?" Gabriella asked as she gestured him in.

"You're the smart one." Troy joked as he stepped into her house. "Guess."

"You've been tailing me all day and you followed me home." Gabriella gasped dramatically, "Stalker."

"No." Troy laughed, "It's much simpler than that actually."

"Really?" Gabriella mocked surprise.

"Yes." Troy nodded. "I looked you up. You're listed you know."

"Right." Gabriella smiled as she laughed. "So what do you have there?"

Gabriella was referring to the bags that Troy had brought with him. Troy just smiled and followed her into her kitchen. Gabriella gestured for him to put the bags on the island and she returned to putting the last of her dishes away. Troy began to pull the contents out of the bags as he explained.

"Compliments of _our_ restaurant. Your favorite dinner." Troy explained opening the container and showing it to Gabriella.

He still remembered. Gabriella smiled as she put the last glass into the cabinet and closed it's door. She had noticed how he still referred to it as _their_ restaurant. She opened a different cabinet and pulled out a couple of clean plates for them to use. She handed them to Troy and he started to serve the food out onto the plates.

"It smells delicious." Gabriella couldn't help but comment.

"Looks good, too." Troy added, with a nod.

Gabriella went back to the cabinet that held all of her glasses. "Something to drink?"

"Water is fine with me." Troy answered as he picked up the now filled plates.

Gabriella filled the glasses with ice and made to grab a couple of water bottles from the pantry. "The dining room is through that door right there. I'll be there in a second."

"Okay." Troy said and the next thing Gabriella heard was the door clicking shut behind him.

Gabriella filled the glasses with water and tossed the empty bottles into her recycling bin before she joined Troy. She had a small dining table that sat four. Troy had set it up so that they sat across from each other with the shortest distance between them--instead of at the opposite heads of the table. Gabriella smiled as she sat his water in front of him and took her seat.

"So..." Gabriella began as they started to eat. "What's with the little dinner surprise? Not that I don't appreciate it. I mean, shouldn't you be spending time with your parents."

"They had a dinner party thing already planned before I decided to come...I'd rather not stick around for that." Troy responded.

"Don't like your parent's friends?" Gabriella smiled.

"No, there's nothing wrong with them. I would just rather spend time with you. You don't mind, do you?" Troy said.

"Not at all." Gabriella blushed, unable to stop herself. "I'm glad you came. I didn't have any idea of what I was going to do for dinner. I was thinking about calling you."

"Really?" Troy looked surprised.

"Yeah, I figured it would be nice to spend some more time with you before you have to leave." Gabriella shrugged. "Thanks for this. It's just heavenly."

"Well, it was being a little selfish. I haven't been able to eat there in a couple of years. I love that place." Troy responded. "Have you eaten there recently?"

"No." Gabriella answered, shaking her head. "I haven't eaten there since...well, since the last time we all went together."

"You haven't gone back there? It's your favorite. Why wouldn't you go there?" Troy frowned.

"I don't know. I avoided it." Gabriella replied. "Everytime I thought of going, it felt wrong. It was our place...and without you guys I couldn't go. It didn't seem right."

"Gabby..." Troy began. "You should be able to go to those places...with or without all of us."

"Every memory I have in that place involves all of us. If I were to go there, I would feel so empty without you and all of them beside me. And I could never bring someone else into our place. I would never dream of it." Gabriella explained.

"It was your place too, Gabby."

"I know, but I like it the best when I am with all of you. I don't like it any other way really." Gabriella responded.

Troy smiled slightly, "I've missed you."

"Did you realize that all of a sudden?" Gabriella laughed lightly.

"No, it's just...you really feel that strongly about having us all there?" Troy started.

"Yes I do." Gabriella nodded.

"The thing is, while I have missed everyone, I don't know if I feel that attached to the memories. Not that it's a bad thing. You're probably the better person because of it. More loyal I guess." Troy tried to get out what he wanted to say, "I guess what I realized just then...was I would settle to have _just you_ back in my life."

"Troy..." Gabriella began, but Troy continued.

"You know you were the most important to me back then, don't act like you didn't know that." Troy added softly.

"It wasn't that." Gabriella shook her head.

"Then what was it?"

"I would settle for just you too." Gabriella stated, "I wasn't trying to say I wouldn't. I was just thinking about when it was just me...And maybe settle is not the best word. It makes it sound like you're not enough--not the best--and that I'll tolerate you though..."

Gabriella had started to ramble and Troy chuckled to himself. "You're overthinking it."

"Am I?" Gabriella blushed as she smiled shyly. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Troy smiled back. "You were always like that back in high school. I'm familiar with it. Makes me feel at home."

At that comment, Troy had reached across the table and placed his hand over Gabriella's. Immediately realizing what he had done, he pulled back and looked away quickly. Likewise, Gabriella removed her hand from the table, opting to set it in her lap clutched tightly in her other hand. She avoided looking at Troy and hoped that the heat that rose in her face wasn't noticeable.

After that they continued to eat their dinner in silence. If it had been flowing and natural before, it was now tense and awkward. After awhile the quiet started to get to Gabriella. She wanted to start the conversation over again. She wanted to break the silence, so she could talk to him again.

So they could forget what had happened just like all the other times...

"Troy, I..." Gabriella started to say something and then regretted it. She lost the words as soon as she had started to speak.

"Yeah, Gabby?" Troy looked up at her finally.

"This was wonderful. Thank you very much." Gabriella smiled.

"You're welcome." Troy nodded.

"It's so nice of you to think of me." Gabriella nodded.

"I've been thinking about you a lot since you called me." Troy responded.

"Really?" Gabriella replied. "Mostly about back then...huh? Me too. I just wonder how I let myself get herre. Without my friends, without you."

"I think it's been long enough to let them go..." Troy said softly.

"I could never." Gabriella shook her head.

"Why not, Gabby?"

"They were too important to me. They meant so much to me. They were such a big part of my life. Letting go of them would be like letting go of part of me. I couldn't do that. I'd feel incomplete."

"You don't need them--me--to feel complete. You've led a pretty _whole_ life so far without us." Troy stated.

"Yes, it may seem like it...but have you even had one of those moments where you're having so much fun but you realize that you've had more fun at a different part of your life--that sharing the moment with them would make it so much better? Or a time when you felt terrible or lonely and you just wished one or all of them were there to help you get back on your feet? I've had those moments." Troy was quiet so Gabriella continued. "I think for me, high school was one of the best times of my life--because I had all of you. All the time without you just seemed insignificant in comparison to that time."

"I miss them too." Troy replied. "I do. It's just... don't know, maybe you're missing out, trying to relive something that is probably unattainable."

"You think I'm missing out?" Gabriella asked, scowling slightly.

"I sayd maybe, maybe missing out." Troy threw his hands up in surrender. "You must know that when comparing now to then, that you're going to come up short...well because you don't have them and that hasn't changed for a long time."

"I never said I didn't like my life now."

"I never said you didn't." Troy countered. "It's just they gave us something special, they did. I admit that. But holding on to them and comparing now to a time you're probably never going to get back...it stops you from seeing just how good now is. Now will never be good enough if you don't take it for what it is and stop comparing it to back then."

"I'm not ready to, okay?" Gabriella replied quietly.

"Okay." Troy nodded. "It was just some advice."

"And I don't think about them all the time, mostly just as each year starts...it's the only time I really allow myself to." Gabriella said. "I just have my moments."

"I have mine too." Troy admitted. "Mostly about you."

"Me?"

"Yes you. You said all the memories involved everyone...the ones that didn't, though, for me involved just you. Every thing I did, I did it with you. That's why I was happy to hear from you."

"I don't know what it was that made me call now of all times, but I'm glad I did." Gabriella smiled. "It was nice to see you again...It's been so long."

"You caught me at the perfect time too." Troy added.

"Yeah." Gabriella agreed. She looked down at her now empty plate, as she ran out of things to say. "Are you done?"

"Oh...yes." Troy nodded.

"I'll take that in for you." Gabriella offered. She took Troy's plate from him, gathered up her own and retreated into the kitchen.

Gabriella sat the plates in her sink for her to wash later. Instead of returning to Troy right away, she leaned against the counter as she tried to collect her thoughts. Being around Troy again made her feel happy and reserved at the same time. It was great to be near him again, but it was confusing as well. She couldn't keep track of her thoughts. She felt something she couldn't quite describe. While she had missed him, she had gotten used to his absence.

And she couldn't help but notice the jolt that went through her when his hand touched hers. _What was that?_ was Gabriella's thought.

Realizing that she couldn't leave Troy sitting alone in her dining any longer, Gabriella hurried back in. Troy was no longer sitting in his chair. He had taken to wandering around the room looking at some of the artwork and decorations on her walls.

"Sorry." Gabriella immediately apologized.

"No problem." Troy waved it off, turning to her.

"So..." Gabriella drew it out as she moved further into the room. "Is there something you'd like to do?"

"How about dessert?" Troy suggested after a moment of thought.

"Dessert?"

"Yeah, we could go to that little ice cream shop that was down the street from..." Troy would have continued, had Gabriella not begun to nod vigorously.

"Definitely, I'd love to." Gabriella smiled.

"Great." Troy smiled as well. "How about I drive?"

"Okay, let me just grab my purse and I'll be ready to go." Gabriella said.

Troy followed her back through her kitchen toward her entryway. He waited for her there as she rushed up to her room to grab her things. Gabriella returned a couple minutes later and headed out with Troy beside her. She locked her doors and got in the passenger seat of Troy's car. The place he had suggested was only a few minute drive away and they arrived there quickly. Troy parked and they got out. They headed into the place and began to browse the selection.

As Gabriella looked at all the flavors, she found she couldn't decide. She kept thinking about everyone else's favorites as she saw them. But she was used to thinking of them by now. It had become the norm for her.

"Troy, what are you getting?" Gabriella asked.

"Ah, what I always get." Troy responded. "Don't you remember?"

"Oh definitely." Gabriella recalled his favorite now as he asked her about it. "You know what, I'll have the same."

"Great." Troy smiled, before he ordered.

The ice cream shop was one of the many small stores that made up a strip in that area. When they got their ice cream they decided to take a little walk up and down the strip. It would give them more time to talk.

"What did you think about college life?" Gabriella asked a question she would of asked when he was experiencing it. Well, if she had been talking to him then.

"Well I'm not you, so since I'm not a super genius, probably nothing close to what you thought of it." Troy answered.

"I would probably have to agree with you there." Gabriella joked, laughing.

"Hey!" Troy exclaimed and pushed Gabriella playfully in the arm. "I wasn't Chad, either. At least I worked hard all the time."

"'_All_ the time?'" Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him.

"You know what I mean." Troy said.

Gabriella smiled, "Yeah, I do."

"I've missed that smile." Troy sighed softly.

"My smile?" Gabriella frowned in confusion.

"_That _smile. The one you just had on." Troy tried to be more precise. "You just get a particular look with that smile. That was _my_ smile back in high school. You saved it only for me."

"Really?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes." Troy nodded. "And I've missed it. There's something that I think about my college experience, I never had anyone smile at me like that and it was a shame, because I like the way I feel when someone smiles at me like that. When _you_ smile at me like that."

"What is it like?" Gabriella was curious, otherwise it would have been a question she would have kept to herself.

"I don't know how to describe it exactly. It's just that, the look in your eyes says you really care about me. That it is real, even if it's only a little. And knowing that someone cares makes me feel good." Troy explained. "It feels great, actually. Even better after years, because you don't have to still care. Not anymore."

"Of course I would still care! How could I not?"

"It's that you don't _have _to. It's amazing that you do. Not that I'm surprised. You were always amazing."

Gabriella blushed. "No. I wasn't."

"I thought you were." Troy corrected, and smiled. "And what everyone else thinks about you doesn't matter."

"You have a high powered opinion, like that?" Gabriella joked. "You overrule everyone?"

"Don't let anyone tell you that you're not. You are. I just don't want you ever believing that you aren't."

"Why not? I'm fine with being..."

"Because I know you, you'll let them tell you you're average. But you're not average--think of high school!"

"This is different than high school." Gabriella pointed out.

"I know. Look, just accept it. You're amazing." Troy said firmly and Gabriella nodded with a laugh. "Just don't let it go to your head."

"I'll have to work on that." Gabriella joked.

"You and your over inflated ego." Troy chuckled.

"I know, I'm just horrible aren't I?" Gabriella laughed along with him. "How can you stand me?"

"Ah, I manage." Troy smiled widely.

They continued to talk, keeping the conversation light as they finished their dessert. As they finished up they made their way back to Troy's car. Troy opened the door for Gabriella then got into the driver's seat. The ride back was filled with silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a comfortable silence. The kind that occurs when people are so comfortable with each other they don't require words to keep them company.

When they arrived back at Gabriella's house, Troy walked her to her door. "Well, that was fun."

"Yes it was." Gabriella agreed, as they stood on her porch.

"I'll try and call you tomorrow." Troy said.

"I'd like to see you again before you leave town." Gabriella stated.

"I've got a lot to do in the next couple of days." Troy breathed out. "I'll try."

"Okay." Gabriella nodded. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah." Troy smiled.

Gabriella and Troy hugged a bit awkwardly. When they pulled back, Troy pressed a sudden kiss to her cheek before stepping away. They exchanged a smile and Troy headed off, back to his car. Gabriella unlocked her door and went inside.

She had been surprised initially, and as she thought it over, it was probably the best thing that could have happened for them. They had practically fallen back into their old relationship. Gabriella was happy about that. Happier than she had been in awhile.


	5. Return Once More

A/N: Another chappie. Yay! It is kind of short, but full of Troyella fluff. Well I guess you'll just have to read to see. Enjoy. R&R! Thanks. -Mac

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

**Chapter Five**

**Return Once More**

It was the day before Troy was scheduled to go home. Gabriella hadn't seen him since he came over with dinner, but she had spoken to him. Each time he had expressed his regret in not being able to find time to come see her again. More things kept coming up that he needed to deal with--it was keeping him incredibly busy. No time for Gabriella, except for a few short minutes on the phone. As the day wound into its last hours, Gabriella began to lose hope of seeing again before he left.

She had been sitting in her living room with the television on. She wasn't watching it. She couldn't concentrate on it. She couldn't get herself to focus on the screen. Gabriella was preoccupied with other things. Her memories had never been burdensome until Troy had started coming around again. Now they clammered around her head, threatening her sanity.

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy having Troy around again. She was happy to see him after all the years apart. He brought out a part of her that had been hidden away for a long time. It wasn't that. She couldn't help but feel a certain emptiness that Troy didn't quite fill. He did a good job of it, but there was something else missing. The rest of them weren't there and it was starting to cause the carefully laid I'm-Okay facade to crumble.

Yet she even felt Troy's presence starting to slip away as well. Logically she told herself that he would be there permenantly soon, that there was no way she would lose him again. Still, she couldn't convince herself of that. She was afraid they would fall out of touch just like before. She would be right back where she started, only all the more broken for it. Gabriella was sure she wouldn't be able to survive it the second time around.

Gabriella was stirred from her thoughts by the light tap of a knock on her door. It took her a moment to arrange herself after she stood, before she moved toward the front door. One glance through her peep hole gave her enough for her to throw open the door.

She instantly smiled as she viewed Troy in her doorway. But it fell from her face as she noticed the look on his face. She had the urge to ask him what was wrong, but she stopped herself realizing it seemed inappropriate at the given moment.

Troy was practically shaking from all the anxiety that seemed to be coursing through him. When she opened the door he had been pacing the small length of her front porch. He had yet to stop. He had his hands shoved deep into his jeans' pockets. He was slouched forward a little. His behavior screamed 'I'm uncomfortable.' Gabriella picked up on it, but rather than voice her opinion she instead opted to remain silent.

She just watched him, waiting for him to speak, to do _something_. He had come to her, he should be the one to say something first. To try and explain himself at least. Not that Gabriella could even think of something to say. She was afraid to even invite him in before he said anything. He was acting crazily and Gabriella feared if she spoke she would send him spiraling further.

Just as Gabriella gave up on letting Troy speak first, Troy moved. Just as her mouth opened, he moved. Before she could say a word, he moved.

From his place on the porch, Troy had only been a foot or two away from Gabriella. That distance was closed in a split second. In an instant, Troy's lips were on hers. Gabriella tensed at the first contact, surprised. But as he lips brushed across hers again, she settled and began to kiss him back. One of his hands treaded itself into her hair, and the other snaked around her waist. He held her close as he started to move them backwards into her house. He closed the door behind them with his foot.

Troy spun them around so that Gabriella had her back to the door, never breaking the kiss. Troy pressed her into the door, leaning into her--their bodies flush against each other. Gabriella brought her arms up to wrap around Troy's neck. She let out a slight whimper when Troy began to pull away, the loss of contact leaving her dissatisfied.

Troy rested his forehead against Gabriella's before he began to speak. "I've wanted to do that for a very long time."

"Troy?" Gabriella murmured, her question implied.

"I know it's been a long time, but Gabby, I..." Troy paused. "I care about you a lot more than I thought I ever would."

"Especially after all this time." Gabriella added.

"Yes and no." Troy responded. "Yes it seems like after all this time, it should have lessened. And no, it was far too intense in high school for it to have dwindled away yet. Even if it has been five years."

"Troy..." Gabriella began, but Troy continued on anyway.

"I know...I know it seems sudden, and unbelievable...but it's how I feel and I wanted to tell you before I go, and I couldn't keep it from you...not like I had before--because we both know how that turned out--and I don't want that again..." Troy was rambling, his words all jumbled together into one long run-on.

"Troy!" Gabriella repeated, this time more firmly.

"Yes?" Troy stopped and responded quickly.

"I understand. I get it. You don't have to explain it to me. I know exactly how you feel." Gabriella said.

"You do?" Troy nearly whispered.

Gabriella sighed. "Yes. Because it's exactly how_ I_ feel."

"Really?" Troy's eyes had gone wide and there was a shadow of a smile across his lips.

"Yes, really." Gabriella laughed lightly. "Didn't you ever see it?"

"I never did." Troy shook his head. "Didn't you?"

"No." Gabriella replied. "We're a couple of blind fools aren't we?"

"I have to agree." Troy laughed.

"So what does this mean?" Gabriella asked.

"It means...I love you Gabriella Montez and I am going to do whatever I have to do to be with you." Troy answered.

"I love you too Troy Bolton." Gabriella whispered before tilting her head up and kissing him again.


	6. Sharing My Memories

**A/N: This is the end! OMG! I finished a story! I must pat myself on my shoulder. I officially have one day left of school this year. Then I'm free for the summer. So, I'll be updating more often. Okay. This is the last chapter, although I have the possiblity of a sequel swimming in my mind. But it would probably be just a one-shot or two-shot. Here we go! Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! -Mac**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HSM.**

**Chapter Six**

**Sharing My Memories**

Troy's eyes blinked open, and he frowned at the intrusion of sunlight. His mind was still hazy with sleep and his surroundings seemed unfamiliar. What was even more out of place was the warmth of someone curled up against him. Troy tilted his head upward and came up to a face full of Gabriella's curls. The scent of her shampoo washed over him and he smiled.

They were sprawled out on her livingroom couch. Gabriella was laying next to him, but half on top of him. One of her hands was tucked between them, and the other was wrapped around his chest, resting at his shoulder. She was still sleeping and Troy took the moment to take in how peaceful she looked.

When she finally began to stir, Troy had been observing her for a few minutes. Gabriella sat up a little, and blushed when she realized where she was. She smiled shyly as she saw Troy was awake.

"Morning." Troy said, his voice still husky from being asleep only moments before.

"Morning." Gabriella responded, trying to stifle a yawn. "You're probably stiff as a board. You can't be comfortable at all."

"Actually, I feel better than I have in a long time." Troy replied, smiling slightly. "Like I'm on top of the world, really."

"You have to leave today, don't you?" Gabriella asked, laying back down and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I wish I didn't have to." Troy answered, sighing. "I wish I could stay right here forever. But, I have to go."

"I don't want you to go." Gabriella said softly.

"I know." Troy leaned back and closed his eyes. He began to trace his fingers along her arm.

"Troy, what are we going to do?" Gabriella asked quietly, her voice barely above a whisper against his ear.

"Gabby..." Troy began.

"Troy, i don't know what I'll do being so far away from you." Gabriella cut him off. "I don't think I could handle the long distance."

"What are you saying Gabby?" Troy questioned, sitting up abruptly and taking her with him.

They separated, moving apart a little on the couch. Troy stood up and started to pace the length of her living room. He tended to do that when he got incredibly nervous. Gabriella just sat motionless on the couch, her face in her hands.

"I'm not saying anything really." Gabriella spoke up finally. "I don't know what I'm saying. God, Troy!"

"Are you saying you don't want to be with me? Because last night you said..." Troy started.

"I know what I said last night and I meant every word. It's just..." Gabriella trailed off before taking a deep breath and continuing. "It's just, I don't know what I'm going to do while you're gone."

"It's less than a month, that's it, less than a month." Troy murmured as he sat back down next to Gabriella.

"We've waited so long, Troy. I spent five years without you. I can't think of spending another second without you."

"I don't want to leave either, Gabby, but I'll be back before you know it."

Gabriella smiled weakly, "There's something I want to show you."

There's a box in the top corner of Gabriella's closet. It is hidden behind other boxes and things. Only once a year Gabriella takes it down and opens it up. But that year was different, in so many ways. For the second time that week she took the box down from its place on its shelf. And she shared her memories with another person for the first time in her life.

Troy sat on Gabriella's bed while she got what she was looking for in her closet. She brought the box with her and sat down next to him. They sat quietly together as Gabriella started to pull out the pictures. Troy looked on slightly, waiting patiently for the explanation.

"This is what I do every year. On the first day of the new year I allow myself to look back on my memories. It's the one time I let myself think about the things I once had, that I don't have anymore. Then I close up my box and I don't think about it anymore. I refuse to let myself dwell on it." Gabriella explained, "But something changed this year."

"What changed?" Troy asked, watching Gabriella the entire time.

"I don't know." Gabriella looked down at the pictures she held in her lap. She picked up one and looked at it more closely. "I just wanted to see you. I couldn't explain it. I took one look at a picture of you, _this _picture of you, and i had to see you. I had no reason I just _needed_ to see you."

"I'm glad you '_needed_' to see me." Troy whispered looking at t he pictures Gabriella gave him to look at. "These from school?"

Troy picked up a new stack and Gabriella nodded. "My first year at East High."

"I remember this." Troy replied, holding up a picture of him and Gabriella. Gabriella smiled as she took it from him. "From the night after Twinkle Towne, the cast party."

"I remember." Gabriella nodded. "I was so excited, we had done so well."

"You looked so beautiful. So flushed and happy." Troy murmured and Gabriella blushed. Troy leaned over and gave her a light kiss on her lips. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

"You're the only one I ever could share this with." Gabriella responded. "I'm going to miss you."

"I don't even want to think about how much I'm going to miss you." Troy said as he put aside the pictures, putting some back into the box, and moved closer to Gabriella.

Troy pulled her against him, hugging her tightly. Gabriella's arms snaked around him as she hugged him back. Troy dropped a kiss to her head, breathing her in. When he pulled back, he caught her eyes before kissing her again.

As they broke apart, Troy regrettably whispered, "I have to go."

Gabriella sighed. "Do you really have to go so soon?"

"I have to go back to the hotel and get all my things before I hit the road." Troy responded.

"I could come with you." Gabriella suggested softly. "I could help you pack."

"Thank you so much for offering Gabby, really. And I would love to spend more time with you. But you would only distract me in the best possible way. I would never get out of here." Troy replied and Gabriella frowned slightly. "Think of it this way, the sooner I leave the sooner I come back to you."

"I like the way that sounds." Gabriella perked up a little.

"Come on, give me a proper send off." Troy joked pulling Gabriella to her feet and toward the door.

Gabriella followed Troy out of her bedroom and down her stairs. He gathered up the few things he had before stepping out onto her porch. Gabriella came out on the porch with him. They stood there quietly for a few moments--neither wanted their time together to end.

Troy finally stepped toward her, reaching out to cup her cheek. His thumb caressed her skin and she leaned against his touch. Gabriella let out a sigh before Troy captured her lips with his. He brought his other arm around her waist and held her close. They didn't break away until the last possible second and when they did they were gasping for air.

"I'll call you everyday." Troy replied.

"You better." Gabriella smirked.

"I'll think about you every second."

"What else could you be thinking about?" Gabriella laughed and Troy smiled.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Troy responded. "I promise it won't seem very long at all."

"I'll be waiting." Gabriella said, before leaning up to kiss him again.

"I'm going to miss being about able to do that." Troy whispered after they pulled away.

"Me too." Gabriella agreed. "Now get going before I make you stay."

"Goodbye Gabby. I'll see you soon." Troy replied.

"Bye Troy. I'll miss you." Gabriella reciprocated.

Troy walked down the porch steps and headed for his car. He got into the driver's seat and watched Gabriella through the window as he backed out of her driveway. He waved to Gabriella as a final farewell and she waved vigorously back before he drove away.

"Goodbye Troy." Gabriella murmured to herself before heading back inside.

Gabriella headed back to her room once Troy was gone. She started to collect up her pictures and put them back in the box. The last few to go in were ones of her and Troy from high school. Gabriella smiled as she went through them. With a soft sigh, Gabriella put that stack on top before placing on the lid. She started to head toward her closet when she realized something.

Gabriella placed the box on top of her dresser where she could get to it easily. She realized that her memories didn't need to be locked away. They were the one thing that led her back to Troy. Her pictures in her shoebox connected her to her past and her possible future. She couldn't find a reason to hide them away, at least none that mattered after that week. That year was going to be different, as was every year after.


End file.
